Episode 7965 (28th September 2012)
Plot Tyrone, Kirsty and Alison search frantically for Ruby. Kirsty's beside herself and blames Tyrone for leaving Ruby alone in her pram. Over supper, Lloyd assures Jenna that he's no intention of trying to replace her dad and simply wants to get to know her better. Jenna finally thaws towards him. Ryan arrives at No.1 and tells Tracy about the row with his mum and how he'd like to move in. Tracy quickly asserts that Ken wouldn't allow it and he'll have to find somewhere else. Ryan leaves disappointed. Ken and Wendy exchange life stories and agree to let bygones be bygones for the sake of school's future. As Tyrone, Kirsty and Alison return to No.9, about to call the police, they're shocked to find Ed in the house, calmly holding Ruby in his arms. Kirsty demands that he hands over her baby immediately and Ed does so. Sophie persuades Sally to let Ryan stay at No.4 in Rosie's old room. Sally's reluctant but finally agrees. Ryan's grateful. Izzy, Tina, Gary and Tommy return from the fertility clinic. Owen fusses round them until Izzy snaps at him to back off. Owen apologises and agrees not to interfere. In a threatening manner, Ed insists that Alison packs her things and returns home with him. Kirsty stands up to her bullying dad and Tyrone tries to diffuse the situation. As Tyrone tries to gently steer Ed out of No.9, Ed loses his temper as the two men tumble out onto the Street. Beth and Fiz watch from a distance wondering what's going on. Alison meekly puts her things in Ed's car and Kirsty's parents drive away. Ken guiltily tells Deirdre that he's decided to stay on as Chair of the School Governors. Deirdre's pleased and assures him that he's made the right decision. Michelle tries to make Ryan see that Tracy simply doesn't want to live with him but naive Ryan's adamant that she's wrong. Michelle thanks Sally for taking Ryan in. Alone again, Kirsty lays into Tyrone blaming him for Ruby's ordeal and making matters worse between her parents. Tyrone tries to defend himself but Kirsty loses her temper and launches one of Ruby's toys at Tyrone's head, cutting him in the process. Tyrone's stunned. Cast Regular cast *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Kirsty Soames - Natalie Gumede *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Ryan Connor - Sol Heras *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *Tommy Duckworth - Chris Fountain *Owen Armstrong - Ian Puleston-Davies *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Lloyd Mullaney - Craig Charles *Tracy McDonald - Kate Ford *Jenna Kamara - Krissi Bohn *Gloria Price - Sue Johnston *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Beth Tinker - Lisa George *Ruby Soames - Macy Alabi (Uncredited) Guest cast *Alison Soames - Dawn Hope *Ed Soames - David Lonsdale *Wendy Papadopoulos - Roberta Kerr Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *Rosamund Street *Unnamed coffee shop Notes *Deirdre Barlow (Anne Kirkbride) is credited twice in error. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Ed is discovered inside No 9 holding Ruby, and he demands that Alison return home with him. Tyrone attempts to diffuse the situation, but his efforts fail - leading to a violent confrontation. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,330,000 viewers (13th place). Category:2012 episodes